Second Chances
by NicoleMarieWest
Summary: Finn and Rachel never got their happy ending. Now it is their children turn to be happy.


**A/N: I am now going to write Finchel fanfiction plus Sterek from Teen Wolf. **

**You dont realize what you love until its gone  
**

**This one is going to be about their kids possibly getting their happily ever after that their parents didnt.**

**Main:**

**Michael Hudson- FC: Colton Haynes**

**Lyric Weston- FC: Phoebe Tonkin**

**Mentioned:**

**Rachel Weston**

**Finn Hudson**

**Jordyn Hudson- FC: Ariana Grande**

**Wynter Weston- FC: Lucy Hale**

**Lennox Puckerman- FC: Nina Dobrev**

**Gannon Puckerman- FC: Daniel Sharman**

* * *

Lyric smiled when Michael said she was coming over. It would be a nice way to get away from her mom. Rachel could be a pain in the ass so because of that she hardly tells her anything. She made her way over to the window and opening it. Rolling her eyes in the process. What is with the Hudson kids. Doesnt any of them use the door. It is for the best though. Rachel would bombarded him with questions if he used the door being that he is really her only friends besides Jo and Lennox. It made her sad that most of them were going off to college. Lyric laid on her bed and rolled on her side waiting for Michael to lay down beside her like he always does when she's upset.

Michael was happy to be going over to the Weston's. Lyric was his friend and he was glad that he could comfort her, and that he was someone that she trusted. He'd parked his car in the road and got out making his way over to her window. He picked up a couple pebbles that were laying around in the grass and threw it up at the glass to get her attention. He saw her pull back the curtain and give him a smile, and she opened the window. He climbed up the side of the house and onto the roof, and when he got up he poked his head in "Hey, beautiful." he laughed and swung his legs over entering the house. It was better that he came into the window, if he'd gone through the door he might run into Wynter. He turned around and closed the window before facing her. "Come here." He said and he walked over to her and gave her a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist just breathing in her scent––which he could only describe as lavender. As far as he could remember she'd always smelt like lavender or flowers of some kind, which he'd liked. He pulled away and took a seat on her bed.

Michael couldnt get over there fast enough. Seeing him was always a highlight of her day no matter what was going on. Sometimes she wondered how a jock would even want to be associated with a music nerd. She thought once she got to high school he would forget all about her but that wasnt the case. Lyric had heard stories about how her mom and his dad were high school sweethearts and are still good friends to this day. She would like to think her and Michael have that same kind of relationship. Wynter told her Michael came over to hang out with her. Which was beyond weird. But she didnt ask what they did and frankly she didnt want to. Lyric didnt say anything when he came in, she didnt have to. She hugged him as tight as she could taking in his scent, one of her favorites. After he sat down she sat on his lap and rested her head back on his shoulder.

He was surprised when he felt her sit down on his lap. If only Jordyn saw them now, and he chuckled a bit at the thought. They were super touchy and flirty with each other, but whatever their relationship was he didn't mind it at all. "I get it. Parents can be annoying sometimes." He said looking into her eyes. He studied her face and looked down at her full lips and then back at her warm brown eyes. _"Damn, she looks so much like her sister."_ he thought. Same eyes, hair, facial structure. He looked around the pink room that had posters and singing awards surrounding the walls. They sure were different; her a singer and him more of a jock. But as the saying goes: opposites attract. He playfully tackled her onto the bed and so now he was on top of her, and he laughed. Her hair was sprawled across the bed cover, and she was laughing as well, but then bit her lip. All he could think about was just how beautiful she was. He sat up a bit, he wasn't going to take it too far, he didn't think she'd want that. Besides she was taken.

Lyric could tell he was shocked because of how his body stiffened for a second. She was never really that abrupt. That was more of her mother's place. She smiled when he wrapped his arms around her waist. It made her feel safe. She felt bad that she had lied to Jordyn when she said she had a crush on Gannon. It would break her heart to know it was Michael. She didnt want to tell him either. "Yeah. But your dad isnt trying to force you to do something you dont want." Her and Wynter look identical. If they didnt have a year between them people would think they were twins Lyric couldnt help but laugh and giggle when they fell on the bed. Biting her lip and looking into his eyes she thought. _He has the most beautiful blue eyes. _Michael was so gentle with her it was absolutely shocking. Lyric pouted when he started pull away. "No. Stay Mikey."

Michael had just gotten off of her and sat beside her when she protested. So the girl actually wanted him to be on top of her? Well he wasn't going to refuse of course. He scooted in closer to her. "I'm here." He was laying on his side, his elbow holding him up while she lay on her back. He looked down at the brunette. "What's your dad trying to make you do?" He asked. If they were going to talk then they'd talk. If anything more happened then it happened. He listened to her talk and he nodded his head to show that he was listening. When she finished there was a silence. "What is this exactly–I mean us" He paused "I mean tell me how you feel about me and the whole situation with my sister and you." He wanted to know how she felt about him, also about his sister. He need somethings answered.

Lyric pouted much more then before. She liked how it felt when he was on top of her. She doesnt feel bad about it either. She couldnt help it. She smiled when he came closer to her. If she turned over they would be so close they could end up kissing. She loved the way he looks at her. It is so sweet. Lyric sighed. "He agrees with my mom for the first time in my life. They want me to start my career as soon as possible. Mom even is in talks to get me a record deal. But I want to enjoy my senior year before doing that." She was just happy he was there with her. If anything happened she wouldnt try to stop it. What happens happens. She froze. They never talked about her love life or his. But she knew he was considered a ladie's man. "Umm. I do have a crush on you. Like a big one but your rep scares me. Like you dont care about girls. That's what people say. Your sister is one of my best friends and I love her. I dont want to hurt her. While I'm bisexual, I am more into guy then I am girls." It was extremely hard to admit the true."

He just looked at her while all of this was coming out of her mouth, just trying to process the information. So she did feel something for him, he knew it. He sighed "Well you shouldn't believe what everyone says. I'm not going to lie I have gotten around, but that doesn't mean I don't care about the girls I have had sex with. I mean you're a girl I care about you." His free hand went to her hip, but then he removed it shorty remembering that she was with his sister. That it wasn't right; but he'd be lying to himself if he said that he didn't want this. He paused for a couple seconds and let that sink in. "Then why are you with her?" he asked.

Who wouldnt like him? Everything about him was charming. From his face to his abs to his package. Michael had it all. "I know I shouldnt but I'm already not good with relationships. I have never been one to trust dating most guys. I dont want my heartbroken." She loved his touch on her body. But she pouted again as he took it off. She wanted this so bad. Lyric would explain it to Jor later. "I felt safe. She was the closest thing to you."

_"She was the closest thing to you."_ He smirked at that, obviously enjoying the compliment; his sister's were usually the one's that got all the attention, so he was enjoying the change for once. He moved himself on top of her, her legs spread and where now on either side of his body. He pressed their foreheads together, he could feel her hands moving down his back and her legs wrapping around his hips, her warmth, and he was just about to close the space between their lips, but he stopped himself. He couldn't do it. Not to his sister, not to Wynter. He had slept with Wynter just days previous, probably took her virginity, and if her were to just turn around and hook-up with her sister he'd hurt her. He didn't want that. It wasn't that he felt anything for Wynter, he just didn't want to hurt her. He wanted to do this more then anything, he thought Lyric was hot and just overall a good person, but he had to restrain himself. He got off of her and sat at the end of her bed and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't going to make the first move; he wasn't going to kiss her first. He didn't want that on him. Now if she were to make a move on him that might be a different story.

Lyric knew that phrase would make him smile. She figured it would make him feel special. Since he probably doesnt get that a lot anymore. She felt like he deserved to get attention. Two of the three sisters act exactly like their mom. They were hard to get along with. As he crawled back on her, Lyric suddenly got nervous. She couldnt believe this was happening. She got comfortable while intertwining their bodies. But just before they were about to kiss yet again Mike pushed himself off of her. Sighing she crawled over to him. "What the hell is going on? This isnt you." She proceeded to press her lips to his'

She crawled over to him and sat beside him on the bed. "I'm sorry. I want this, I really do. It'd just hurt my sister and I don't want that." She obviously didn't care much about Jordyn's feelings, he didn't think she knew how much Jordyn liked her. He looked up at her and the next thing he knew she was now leaning into him for a kiss; and the sad thing was: he wasn't going to stop her. He couldn't this time, he couldn't let this pass by. And then he did one of the most selfish things he'd ever done, in that moment he didn't care about his sister or Wynter or anyone else or who this would hurt, he let her kiss him. Once their lips separated he found himself craving more of her. He smashed their lips together again and his hands went to her hips. She scooted back on the bed and he followed, climbing on top of her yet again. This time he wasn't going to stop. He kissed her again and pulled back just enough to whisper against her lips; "Nobody can know, ok?"

Lyric looked at him. "I know and I will tell her next time we talk. I dont want to hurt her but I cant help how I feel." She did care about Jordyn, more then anyone knows but not like romantically. She knew Jordyn liked her a lot but there were other fish in the sea. A lot who liked her that way. She kissed him. But she never imagined he would let her. Let alone kiss her again when she pulled. Lyric giggled as they fell back on the bed. She sighed. She figured this would happen. "This will be our little secret. Is this gonna be some kind of one night stand?"

"No. Of course not" He whispered against her lips. He kissed her again and rolled over so now she was on top of him. His hands went from her lower back and then down to her ass and then down to her thighs where they then rested. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth; she tasted minty and sweet. He moved his hands up to the bottom of her shirt which he started to slowly pull up. She pulled away as he let her take it off and she tossed it beside the bed. He turned over again so now he was straddling her. He let his eager hands trail up her abdomen and up to her chest where he started to cup one of her breasts, tugging at the soft fabric.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. This is my first atempted at anything Glee so please go easy on me**


End file.
